


Best pay attention

by astudyinsolitude



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Character Study, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinsolitude/pseuds/astudyinsolitude
Summary: Christmas break finds Tony and Stephen home for the holidays and they're all set: video games, snacks, no parents. Hijinks ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Golden_Asp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/gifts).



> I’m not sure that I’m totally satisfied with the result, but I hope this gift is satisfying in some small way to someone.
> 
> Unbetaed, honestly I haven't even read through it. You're more than welcome to point out any errors!

“I’m home!” Tony called out as slammed the door, shoes thudding against the wall where he must’ve toed them off. In a rush, as usual.

Jarvis sighed good naturedly, well accustomed to the boy’s endless energy and enthusiasm. “Young master Stark, I see you’ve disregarded the proper footware storage once again?” He worked hard to keep a straight face, also well used to their banter; he would chide the boy, Tony would blatantly disregard all usual decorum, and both would never acknowledge the affection behind the ritual.

“What the ‘rents don’t know won’t hurt them, eh?” Tony replied with a cocky grin, bouncing past Jarvis to the kitchen where he loudly rummaged in the pantry. “Strange make it here yet?”

Jarvis followed at a more sedate pace. “Strange is always here when you are about. Stephen, however, arrived a half hour ago and is in the recreational room as usual.”

Tony turned around and gave Jarvis a salty look while juggling the snacks he was holding. “Har har, Jarvis.”

Jarvis merely smiled as he watched Tony grab two sodas from the fridge before slamming the door, almost losing his bounty once again, and then heading towards the stairs. “Don’t wait up!” he yelled out over his loud descent.

How one boy managed to take up so much of the space around him was practically an art form of itself. Jarvis let his smile turn sentimental at the thought of the two boys below and their preciously fallible attempt at keeping their relationship hidden. Oh, to be young and in love, when one thinks nothing could be better and has no need to associate heartbreak with the love they feel.

He turned back to the door to put away the boy’s shoes and meet with the other staff; he could at least make sure they had better food available when they surfaced.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephen listened to his boyfriend bound down the stairs like the overenthusiastic puppy he was at heart and rolled his eyes fondly. He paused the game he was playing to lean back over the sofa and accept the quick peck Tony gave his as he came over and rolled his eyes again when an armful of snacks was unceremoniously dropped in his lap. “You know this crap is terrible, Tony.”

Tony flopped down and grabbed a pack of sour worms before digging his toes under Stephen’s thigh. “But it’s terribly addicting and you know it, Strange,” he parried back, “and if the parents are out of town I’m going to live life to the fullest. God I love when they travel for the holidays.”

“Well, when you put it that way,” Stephen said, throwing a pack of cheeto’s at his boyfriends head and grinning at Tony’s indignant squawk before opening some sour worms of his own. “I still think this American obsession with sugar nonsensical and - ” he slapped at Tony’s leg when he tried to interrupt, “ _and_ just because I choose to eat this junk does not negate the point.”

“Why don’t you eat my junk,” Tony said with an exaggerated leer and Stephen shoved his legs off the couch. “Okay, okay! I will stop calling you on your hypocrisy then. For today.”

“Thanks,” Stephen replied, drily.

After collecting the remaining snacks and throwing them onto the ottoman, Tony grabbed another remote and settled into the couch at Stephen’s side. “I love it when you make fun of American food, especially when your pizza is an abhorrent stain on food culture.”

“I love you think anyone would take you seriously about food culture when you literally just brought down here the contents of a dentist’s nightmare.”

“Jerk,” Tony said, leaning over to kiss his cheek. Stephen turned and kissed Tony’s lips, bringing a hand up to brush over his cheekbone. He took his time, not letting it be rushed into faster, deeper. Tony was always going going going, never taking the time to savor the moment and already looking at the next.

It settled Tony, a bit, and they turned back to the game and good natured ribbing. As usual, though, Tony inevitably started complaining about it when he kept dying after unnecessarily-extravagant maneuvers.

“It should work, though! Just because they haven’t figured out how to account for so many variables shouldn’t just decimate any attempt at accuracy! _I_ could practically code a game better than this, they should’ve never had this problem in the first place!” Tony huffed indignantly at the screen and Stephen couldn’t help but be enamored with him, even if he made the same argument every time.

“Maybe you should stop trying to use so many variables and doing the flashiest thing possible and just play the damn game like everybody else.” Stephen grinned at the mock-offended look on Tony’s face. “Or maybe you just need other variables to focus on?”

Offense turned to eye-roll at the cheesy line but Tony indulged him. “And what variables do you intend to introduce?

Stephen placed his controller by the food before giving a sly grin. “I suck you off and you do your best not to die. If you can.”

Tony’s eyes darkened. “ _If_ I can?"

Leaning in close, he whispered, “If you stop playing, I won’t eat you out later. So you best pay attention.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what's up with the formatting. Not sure if I'll get around to fixing it. Sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony’s pupils were even darker when Stephen leaned back and dropped to his knees, and Stephen very much enjoyed the way his boyfriend’s breathing picked up. “Get to it,” he said, and once he heard the sound of the game start back up he palmed Tony’s calves and gently pulled his legs apart, letting them press against his ribs as he moved forward.

Slowly, he undid Tony’s pants, careful not to touch his skin, and reached around to the back loops to draw them off. Tony lifted his hips obligingly and Stephen worked them past his feet before moving back in, running his palms up Tony’s thighs. He slid his fingers under the waistband of his boxers but stayed just under the edge, teasing, moving his hands out towards Tony’s hips and then up his sides. “Pause,” he commanded, and pulled the shirt over Tony’s head and let him untangle himself and throw it somewhere before starting the game again. Tony’s breathing had picked up and the air conditioning brought goosebumps to his skin. That would soon be remedied, at least.

Stephen moved his hands in a broad sweep up Tony’s chest and just barely touched with his fingernails on the way down. Tony groaned and a slight shiver ran through the legs pressed into his sides. Stephen loved forcing Tony to be in the moment, to pull his attention every which way with no way to anticipate what he’d do next, to make him slow down and stop thinking and just _feel_.

He leaned forward and mouthed at Tony’s dick through his briefs, already half-hard, and backed off at the anticipated the roll of his hips. He relished Tony’s groan and leaned in once more, teasing at the fabric and lightly scraping his teeth along Tony’s dick through it. Another shiver rippled through Tony’s thighs before he relaxed, spreading them further.

Stephen obliged, folding back the boxers to expose Tony’s cock and gently tucking the fabric behind his balls. It was quite a look, Tony breathing hard already with his dick hanging out of his underwear and steadfastly trying to focus on a video game he probably no longer cared about except for Stephen’s order to pay attention to it. He took a moment more to admire his work before Stephen suddenly leaned forward and sucked on the head of Tony’s cock.

Staying still, he let Tony’s instinctive jerk push half the length of his dick into his mouth and hummed, listening as Tony bit off a shout. “Fuck you, Strange,” he panted, thighs pressed tightly against Stephen’s ribs and he hummed again just to be contrary.

He waited until Tony relaxed once again, cock almost sliding out, before swirling his tongue around the head and moving back down in a slow motion. He got halfway down before Stephen started up again, pressing his tongue firmly against the vein underneath his cock and moving with the roll of Tony’s hip as he chased the sensation.

He set a slow pace, hollowing his cheeks and enjoying the way Tony was starting to pant above him. Soon, the rhythmic thrusts of Tony’s hips made it impossible for him to set the pace and he stilled, letting Tony fuck into his mouth instead.

Tony groaned when he realized what was happening and pressed higher, deeper, chasing his pleasure as Stephen sucked firmly and pressed in, letting Tony’s cock almost touch the back of his throat.

Tony was whining now, thighs rippling as he fucked up harder, faster, and Stephen leaned his weight in and pressed down, deepthroating Tony’s cock and swallowing instinctively around the head as Tony shouted and came, hips barely able to twitch under the pressure of Stephen’s grip.

He swirled his tongue around Tony’s cock as he leaned back, watching as Tony slumped back against the couch, chest flushed and heaving. The controller fell to the floor by Stephen’s foot and he looked up, raising an eyebrow. “And did you pay attention, Tony?” he said with a sly grin.

Tony waved a hand lazily. “What, like you really thought I couldn’t do it?” he panted, head lolling against the couch to look at him, eyes heavy lidded.

“I thought I’d make you work for it,” Stephen replied, gazing up at Tony and enjoying seeing his boyfriend so relaxed and debauched. “I believe your reward is best suited to another location. Once you feel up to moving, that is.”

Tony swatted at him innefectually and sat up, moaning lowly. He stood on shaky legs and pulled Stephen up after him, grabbing his jaw and kissing him strongly, licking into his mouth and tasting his own come.

They swayed there for a moment before Stephen stepped back and led them to the bedroom down the hall, watching Tony step forward gingerly and roll onto the bed with a groan. He took of his underwear and flung them off the bed before rolling over, getting his knees under him and moaning softly, forehead pressed against his arms folded under under him.

Stephen understood why a moment later, pressing the heel of his palm against his cock through his pants as he swallowed a moan of his own. Tony’s ass was stretched open by a candy cane-print butt plug and he looked obscene, presenting his ass to Stephen’s view while still flushed from his orgasm.

“Like what you see?” Tony asked, picking up his head a little to look back at Stephen, body stretched out and on display.

“You’re an arse,” Stephen said, shifting his hand a little to get more pressure on his cock as he stared hungrily at the sight before him.

“Get in my arse,” Tony replied cheekily and Stephen rolled his eyes. “Let me tell you though, coming home with this thing up my ass is well worth it for the look on your face right now.”

Stephen rolled his eyes again with a grin and started shucking off his clothes. He reached between the mattresses to grab their stash of condoms and lube before climbing onto the bed, then pushed Tony over and kissed him roughly. He swallowed Tony’s moan and brought a hand down to press against the plug, feeling it shift inside Tony as he settled against the bed.

Pulling back, he stared down at Tony as he slowly tugged on the plug, watching his back arch as Tony gasped, eyes squeezed shut at the overstimulation. Stephen rocked it slowly forward and back, feeling the resistance as it would catch against Tony’s rim and stretch him farther. Tony was panting again, one arm thrown over his face and the other gripping the bedsheet tightly.

“Too much?” Stephen asked.

Tony groaned lowly. “Just fuck me already, Strange.”

Stephen was more than happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> I know very little about Stephen Strange, nothing about blowjobs, and less than nothing about video games. Suggestions are more than welcome.


End file.
